1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to skate rails and, more specifically, to a portable, modular skate rail comprising a plurality of square or tubular interlocking rail members that may be assembled to provide grind rails of various lengths and elevations. Each rail member has at least one hinged leg support with a hinged footplate that allow the leg support and footplate to be folded in a substantially parallel relation to the rail member to save space during transport and storage. Additionally provided are brackets whereby two rails can be fastened together with one rail having a handle furnishing means for porting the invention as an integral assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rail devices designed for in-line skating and skateboarding. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 162,337 issued to J. A. O'Gatty on Mar. 6, 1951.
Another patent was issued to Senoh, et al. on Oct. 14, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,688. Another patent was issued to Gangloff on Sep. 2, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,556. Still yet another patent was issued on Feb. 17, 1998 to Levanas as U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,412.
Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,192 was issued to Rieber, et al. on Apr. 22, 2003 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,748 was issued to Tollner on Apr. 29, 2003.